


【喵兔】Sleeping Beauty

by Hanaya



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaya/pseuds/Hanaya
Summary: 就像是睡美人一樣。最近成員總是這樣形容李建熙，時間一到就睡過去，也不好叫醒。今天算是破例，沒有十二點一到就睡著，還能開直播跟粉絲聊天、唱歌，雖然不斷冒出的哈欠還是透漏出身體主人迫切想奔向夢鄉的信息。/0226建熙單獨直播「或許還有沒睡的月亮？」背景/
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 3





	【喵兔】Sleeping Beauty

「建熙啊，李建熙。」

金英助進門，映入眼簾的是倒在沙發上熟睡的人兒。剛剛李建熙直播完，遲遲沒有回宿舍，孫姓忙內aka隊內實權直接宣布讓貓咪大哥去接回有九成九機率睡著在外面的大兔哥哥。

我嗎？剛吹完頭髮的金英助頂著一頭蓬鬆的自然捲，睜著無辜的眼睛問道。 

對啊，哥去吧。

腿上躺著已經睡得歪七扭八的呂煥雄，而房間旻尼哥和建學哥正吵得熱烈，孫東柱可不想闖進暴風圈內，還要再聽他們繼續吵誰要去把李建熙帶回來。

-  
金英助蹲在李建熙面前，盯著睡著的人兒瞧，181公分的大兔躺在錄音室沙發上顯得格格不入，長手長腳幾乎一半都露在沙發椅外頭，而且這樣睡肯定要著涼的。但是嘴巴張張合合，不愧說是Us的嘴，連在夢裡都在吃，還一臉幸福樣。金英助忍不住戳了戳李建熙的臉頰，眼前人絲毫沒有要轉醒的跡象。

就像是睡美人一樣。

最近成員總是這樣形容李建熙，時間一到就睡過去，也不好叫醒。今天算是破例，沒有十二點一到就睡著，還能開直播跟粉絲聊天、唱歌，雖然不斷冒出的哈欠還是透漏出身體主人迫切想奔向夢鄉的信息。

睡美人啊，不會是在等待王子的親吻才肯醒來吧？

才想到這，眼前的人還真的嘟了嘟嘴唇。

到底是夢到什麼啊？  
  
「李建熙笨蛋呀。」

沒想到以為睡得很熟的李建熙就這麼醒了，懶洋洋地睜開眼睛，蹙眉盯著蹲在自己面前的，像隻小黑貓般，故意惹事被抓包，卻睜著大眼睛裝無辜的哥哥。

「哥幹嘛......」剛睡醒的大兔彷彿還徘徊在夢鄉，又閉上眼睛，抬起手伸向金英助，含糊不清地回應，「Ravn背我......」

「喔揪拉古！」老樣子還是要鬥嘴，但金英助就是金英助，講完還是順從地把弟弟哄起來要他上背。後者意識模模糊糊，乖乖地爬到哥哥背上，咕噥了幾聲又開始要打盹。

「建熙笨蛋啊。」明明那麼怕黑、怕鬼，怎麼還在外面就這樣睡著了呢？哼？ 

「很累嘛……」李建熙撒嬌，頭枕在金英助頸窩蹭了蹭。

「是是，我們建熙陪ToMoon們玩很辛苦，要獎勵嗎？」

說完金英助轉頭在窩在自己肩窩的人臉頰上親了一下。

「啊~哥！」

「啊啊不要亂動要掉下去了！」

睡美人果然需要靠親吻來解除魔咒的，是吧。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 「啊……建熙啊你是不是變重了。」  
> 「啊、痛…痛、沒有重沒有重。」


End file.
